bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/The Diary of Scarlet Smith: Holiday Romance - Chapter 5: Day 7
Day 7: Still not over the trauma of yesterday, I decided to go off by myself again. I had gotten dressed up in my best dress, because I feared that I'd never get to wear it. I had packed it, just in case we had to go to a fancy restaurant or something. I must have looked strange, to anyone that saw me. I was wearing: * My pale blue wrap dress, with straps that look like a pearl necklace. * Pearl bracelet, with matching pearl hair clip. * White high heel shoes. I felt beautiful in it, I always have. Like a princess. I wandered aimlessly around the town, not knowing where I was going. Some how, I found myself going to the outlook, that over looked the carnival and the lake. I don't know what I was expecting to find or see, but I wanted to stay up here all day. I didn't think anyone would be up here, but surprisingly there was: Ted. He was stood by the rail, looking down at the lake below. I took a step forward, but remembered that I was mad at him and heartbroken. The latter didn't make sense, because all he was to me was some guy that I wanted to date and have fun with on holiday. But, as I watched him, I realised I did actually have a crush on him. He stretched, looking like he was about to turn around. I didn't want him to see me, because I wasn't ready to speak to him yet. So I turned and ran, probably a coward move, but I wasn't ready. As I ran, I felt a pain in my foot, I stopped when I was close to the beach. I realised, I was only wearing one shoe. Typical, I don't want to talk to him, and I ended up pulling a Cinderella. I couldn't go back, so I had to just put up with it. That, and be pissed off at myself for the fact that I'll never get to wear my favourite shoes again. Just my luck. I walked down the beach, ignoring the stares of people, probably wondering why I was wearing only one shoe. How I managed to act like it was nothing, I will never know. But, a long soak in the bath back at the hotel made me feel better. That was, until Xanthe walked in like she owned the place. She put the lid down on the toilet, and sat down. "Do you know that hot boy you've been hanging out with?" she asked, closing one eye and and looking at me through the other. "What of him?" I enquired, whilst pulling some of the bubbles over myself. Last time she walked into the bathroom like this, she took a picture of me on her camera. She then blurred my face out, using photoshop, and threatened to show everyone at school, if I didn't lend her my strappy high heel shoes. "You're not dating him are you?" she asked, still looking at me with one eye. "No," I replied, honestly. I knew what she was going to say, before she said it. "Good, because he asked me out. Later!" She ran out of the door, humming the latest Jonas Brothers song. I've never hated her more than I do right now. Day 8: I hate Xanthe with every fibre of my being. Mandy had convinced me to give practise another shot, even though I couldn't focus. I messed up a lot, and glared at Xanthe - who was sat on the bleachers with Ted laughing and joking about something. I giggled to myself, when he left her there alone, to go down to the changing rooms. She didn't look happy to be left alone, so she followed him. Mandy called it a day, because most of us seemed 'distracted', so I walked downstairs to the changing rooms. I tried listening at the door of the boys changing room, but I couldn't hear anything - which was a bad sign knowing Xanthe. I headed into the girls changing rooms, to get changed. When I opened the spare locker, I was surprised to find my missing white shoe. There wasn't a note or anything, just the shoe. I got changed out of the uniform, and put it back in the spare locker. I held my shoe in my hand, wondering who found it, and how they knew to leave it here. Then Xanthe walked in. "I might actually let this one last more than one date..." she commented, finishing with a sigh. Me ignoring her didn't stop her from talking. "Fit, captain of the football team......" I turned and glared at her. "What was that for?!" she demanded. "You know what for. Every guy, that I might possibly like, you have to steal him and rub it in my face," I snapped, then slamming the locker door shut. "Please. You had one date, there is no way you could be crushing on him," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Well unlike you, I don't use dates as icebreakers," I retorted. I stormed out of the locker room, ignoring her as she followed me. I froze halfway up the stairs, when I heard her and Ted talking. "What's up?" Ted asked her. "Um... about later...," she replied, actually sounding serious. I didn't hear the rest, because I carried on walking. As usual, Xanthe had won. If she dumped him, he would probably decide that he never wanted to see her again, or any other Smith sibling. Except, the only difference was, back home she dated the boys I liked before I could. Back home, I would have cried while binging on chocolate ice cream, and then had a diet of only carrot sticks for two weeks. But, that night she surprised me. I was curled up under the duvet, sniffling because I had cried until my eyes hurt. Instead of binge eating chocolate ice cream, I ate the only thing my mum would let me order from the room service: fruit. It didn't make me feel any better, I felt worse. She walked into our room, sat down on the bed and said "Hey, Dork Features, I think he likes you more than me." "Why?" I called from under the duvet. "He didn't seem that interested in me, and he was watching you the whole time we were in the gym," she told me. I had a feeling she was lying to me, but I didn't want to call her up on it. I smiled, because I actually believed she would rub my face in it, like she normally does. Normally, I get a play by play of how far she got with them, and what she thought about it. Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction